The Day
by juliskywalker
Summary: this is a one chapter history, abut what happened between anakin and padme the day he went to the clone wars


The sky was sowhing the first sigths of the ligth, the sun was comming out, a woman stood next to her window looking at the sky, she knew this morning all she knew for the last week will end, she wished she was in the place she called home, she wished she was on Naboo, but instead of the green fields, she had a entire city, buildings that stop the sun to show all it's ligth, then she turn aroun only to see a man, liying sleep in the bed, there were signs from the nigth before, all his clothes lying in the floor next to the bed, and she only wore a sheet to cover herself, she knew this was the day when everithing was going to change.

Then she continue to look at the sun rising, and then she felt to protective arms around her.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" said Anakin

"Hello" said Padme

"What are you doing up? It's so early" he said while he put his chin over her shoulder

"I couldn't sleep, besides, i have an early meeting" said Padme, she didn't want him to notice the sadness she was experiecing

"You and your meetings" said Anakin, triying to change the mood of his last moments with Padme "well, since you're not going to your meeting yer, i propose that we go back to bed"

Then Padme turn around to loock at him "Ani... i don't want you to go" said Padme, her eyes were full with tears, and she only hold him.

"I know... but you have to be strong... for us... i will comeback... i will always comeback to you... no matter where i am... or what i am doing i will always comeback" said Anakin, he also wanted to cry, there were times when Padme was the strong one and this time he had to be the strong one. So the best he could do was hold her, because he knew that having her in his arms was the best thing in the universe.

--------------------------------  
LATER THAT DAY- BACKING DOCK

"Who are we expecting master?" asked a very bored Obi wan Kenobi

"Well the chancellor informed me that some senators were going to come to gave the last instructions.

"Senators?" asked Anakin very surprised, so that's was the reason he hadn't gone, for some senators, he could be with Padme rigth now if he had know it was to take so long to go.

"yes, senator Bail Organa, senator Mon Montha, and Senator Padme Amidala" said Mace Windu

Padme?!, she was comming, well when Windu mentioned senators she didn't think of her, well he surely didn't tink of her as a senator, he always think of her as the woman he loved, as his wife, and being senator was one of the things that made her more special, then he turn around, and there she was, in all her senate poss, and face, she saw him, but they hay to pretend so she didn't show any emotion. The senators first went to greet Master Windu, then Obi wan Kenobi, then Anakin, when they had finish giving the last intructions, Bail said

"Well, Master's jedi, i think everithing here is ready, and i wish the best of luck" said Bail

"Thank you, senator Organa, we are sure we'll return in no time, and soon we'll be reporting the succes of our mission" said Mace Windu.

"we surely hope that, Master Windu, I hope everithing go as planned" said Mon Montha

"we will wait for you in Naboo" said Bail Organa

Naboo? what did he miss?, they were going to Naboo, was Padme going to be there?, she didn't reveal anything with a look, he couldn't resist, so he had to ask

"Naboo, Master?"

"Yes, Padawan, the senators and myself are going to meet there, so we can name a new embassador"

Oh, so he wasn't going to be there, then he noticed how everyone was starting to shake hand and said their goodbyes, then Padme came closer, and said

"I wish you good luck, Padawan Skywalker" said Padme, triying to keep her senate face, but Anakin just saw her eyes, and knew exactly was she wanted to say.

"Thank you, Senator, I'm sure we'll see eachother soon" said Anakin, with these words she knew he wanted to reasure his promise.

"I am sure we will"

then they shake hands, in their touch they reasure her love, then he said "goodbye, Mylady".

He aborded the ship, and Padme just stood there, next to the other senators, the ship took off, and that was the moment when the senator said it was time to go, they returned to the senate building, but Padme just stood there, while Anakin looked at her in the window, they knew they will see eachother again, like he had promised. 


End file.
